


beginning to end

by whitencise



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitencise/pseuds/whitencise
Summary: poem.





	beginning to end

i could slither to the underside of your skin  
would you let me  
would i be satisfied  
to finally feel your teeth shiver  
and be the reason why they do  
finally hibernating me into you  
bodies yearning for the unseen light  
would you unfold yourself  
without a white flag  
cracking yourself  
the sound of you  
ringing through  
every crumble of you  
end to beginning  
middle to end  
beginning to middle  
start to finish  
start to realize  
our insanity  
next time i’ll try from  
beginning to end


End file.
